Tetsuseiga Missing
by Moonlight Demon
Summary: Inuyasha looses the Tetsuseiga by fighting a demon by the name of Shinjoku, Shinjoku takes it and runs off trying to give it to Naraku. Inuyasha must try to find Shinjoku and get back the Tetsuseiga!
1. Tetsuseiga Missing

Tetsuseiga Stolen

By.

Moonlight Demon

The wind is whistling a friendly tune, the silver moonlight is shining over a deserted battlefield were a half demon and a whole demon clashed. The half demon was named Inuyasha and the whole demon was named Shinjoku.

'Give me that piece of the sacred jewel!" Inuyasha yelled under his breath.

"No you have to take it from me!" Replied Shinjoku.

"Damn it, you could have made it easier on your self!" Answered Inuyasha.

Shinjoku took out a piece of the sacred jewel and he put the shard in his arm. He looked around and a gazed in Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Inuyasha draw your sword!" Shinjoku demanded.

Inuyasha sighed. He clutched the handle of his sword and pulled it out of the sheath. His sword enlarged and fur formed around the handle. A wind formed around his sword. Shinjoku charged towards Inuyasha dust flying behind him, Inuyasha took a stance waiting for Shinjoku to attack. Shinjoku appeared in front of Inuyasha, Inuyasha stepped back. Shinjoku started to throw punches at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged most of Shinjoku's punches. Shinjoku punched Inuyasha once again thrusting Inuyasha backwards. Inuyasha clutched his sword and slashed his sword vertically and he released the wind scar. Three rows of flames went towards Shinjoku. Shinjoku jumped in the air and dived towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Shouted Kagome.

Shinjoku flied kicked the Tetsuseiga out of Inuyasha's hand and flew in the ground and got stuck. Inuyasha ran to his sword with his supper human speed. Shinjoku jumped to the Tetsuseiga. Shinjoku charged to Inuyasha and scratched him with his demon claws. Blood poured from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You Bastard!" Yelled Inuyasha while putting his hand in his blood.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Red streaks came out of Inuyasha's hand. Shinjoku slid under Inuyasha's attack and grabbed the Tetsuseiga.

"This is a good prize for Naraku!" Exclaimed Shinjoku.

"Naraku?" Shouted Inuyasha.

Shinjoku looked at Inuyasha and he started to spin around creating a tornado of dust and disappeared.

"Damn him!" Said Inuyasha while punching his fist on the ground.

"Kilala!" Sango shouted

Kilala Transformed in her true demon form.

"Kagome stay here with Miroku!" Inuyasha told Kagome while getting on Kilala.

Kilala jumped from the ground and started walking on the wind.

"Sango I can still smell him!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped from Kilala and to landed on the forest ground. Inuyahsa spotted Shinjoku abd rans towards him and pinned him into a tree. Inuyasha sawed Shinjoku with Tetsuseiga. Inuyasha snatched the Tetsuseiga out of his hand.

"Damn you Inuyasha, you filthy half breed!" Shouted Shinjoku.

Inuyasha clutched the Tetsuseiga and transformed it. He looked in Shinjoku's eyes and stabed Shinjoku through the stomach.

Inuyasha raced towards his friends.

"Kagome did you find him a attractive?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm going home!" Answered Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2: Angry Kagome

Chapter 2: Angry Kagome

"Kagome what's wring?" Asked Inuyasha

"You Inuyasha!" Answered Kagome.

"Sango may I borrow Kilala!" Asked Inuyasha.

"Sure!" Answered Sango.

Kagome got on Kilala and headed towards the well. The wind breezed on her face. How ignorant he's becoming Kagome thought. Kagome went down the well and into her own time area.

Kagome ended on the other side of the well.

"Sota, Grandpa you up there!" Shouted Kagome.

"Kagome you down there!" Answered Sota.

"What do you think!" Replied Kagome.

"What happened to the ladder!" Asked Kagome.

"Grandpa fell down it!" Answered Sota.

"He did is he okay!" Kagome said in a high pitched voice.

"He is, he just sprained his ankle!" Answered Sota.

Sota rushed around the shrine looking for a rope. I need to find a rope Sota thought. Sota saw a rope and picked it up and raced towards the well. Sota looked down the well and threw the rope down to Kagome.

"Sota I am going to tie the rope around my backpack!" Shouted Kagome while the rope to left strap of the backpack.

Sota pulled the backpack up, he was struggling sweet coming from his face and he pulled it over the well.

"Kagome what do you got in here bricks!" Asked Sota.

Kagome rolled her eyes looking at Sota. Sota threw the rope back down to Kagome. Kagome tied the rope around her waist.

"Sota pull me up!" Demanded Kagome.

"All right hold on!" Sota answered.

Sota is pulling up Kagome little by little. Strange the backpack weighs more than her Sota thought. Sota pulled Kagome over the ledge of the well. Kagome walked out of the shrine, and walked through her yard and entered her house. She took off her shoes and placed them on the right side of the door. Kagome walked through the house and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh I see you home." Kagome's mom asked while pouring some tea, "you want some Kagome!"

"No thanks mom, I'm fine!" yelled Kagome.

Kagome got out of her seat and went to her room. Kagome twisted the doorknob and entered her pink room Kagome sighed and jumped on her bed, picked up her pillow and screamed in it. He asked me the same question when he saw Koga hitting on me Kagome thought to her self. She fell asleep with her head still stuffed in the pillow.

Inuyasha looked around and jumped in the well.

"About time!" Shippo exclaimed while peeking over a bush.

He appeared to be on the other side of the well. He sighed and jumped out of the well. He raced out of the shrine. Inuyasha looked around to see Kagome's room window was open. He saw the window was still open. He jumped through her window and entered her room. He spotted Kagome.

"She's asleep!" Inuyasha said.

He sighed and he went back to his own time Kagome woke you early the next morning. She slammed cabinets and slamming doors.

"Inuyasha go back to Kagome!" Demanded Shippo.

Inuyasha looked his fist and punched Shippo in the head.

"Sis, what's bugging you!" Asked Sota.

"Sota you got anything else better than to do than bug me all day!" Replied Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped back through the well and exited the shrine and saw Kagome by the sacred tree. He walked to her and gazed into her eye.

"Kagome I'm sorry!" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry too!" Answered Kagome.


End file.
